Aimer
by Anais Didi
Summary: Collaboration de Undomiel Nimaldë-Horpus & Paradise Nightwish. Draco est malheureux. très. Quelle en est la cause. Que va t'il faire ? Se venger ? Surement...
1. Haine

**_Saaaaaaaaaalut !!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Alors voici une fic écrite par Undomiel Nimaldë-Horpus & Paradise Nightwish. Non pas un chapitre chacune, mais pêle mêle…. Lol… _**

**_Merci d'avance à ceux qui liront... Si il y a des lecteurs, mdr... _**

**_*¤*_**

**_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à nous !!! Ouin !!!!!!! Ah ben si !!! TOUT est à nous, Sauf Draco !!!!!! [Je l'aurais bien gardé pour moi toute seule, mais JKR a pas voulu :'( ]_**

**_*¤*_**

**_Bonne lecture !!!!_**

**_*¤*_**

**Aimer**

**_*¤*_**

I/ Haine

_Juste un mot murmur_

_Un mot susurr_

_Dit doucement, au creux de mon oreille..._

_Je regrette de l'avoir entendu_

_Je regrette d'y avoir cru..._

_Mais que pouvais-je y faire? Oui, j'aurais du ouvrir les yeux... Mais je suis tellement crédule. Et maintenant, le désarroi s'empare de moi... Quand je repense à tes yeux clairs, si doux, alors que tu me disais cela. Tes yeux..._

_Tu m'as promis le paradis…_

_Tu m'as conduit en enfer…_

_Et, je n'ai plus le choix… _

_Je te le ferai payer... _

_Je le dois, et je te le promets... _

_Tu souffriras, comme tu m'as fait souffrir..._

_Ton cœur de glace, je le dégèlerai..._

_Je lui apprendrai les sentiments, même ceux qui tuent l'âme et le cœur _

_Surtout ceux-l_

_Je t'apprendrai à souffrir._

_Je te ferai ressentir la douleur que tu as provoqué en moi, en disant ce mot._

_Ce mot auquel je ne crois plus maintenant..._

_Ce mot qui a un sens détourné, à présent_

_Ce mot, qui se prononce « Amour »_

_Ce mot qui est trompeur, tu connaîtras sa signification..._

_Mon Amour._

Une silhouette musclée se tenait debout, sur la grève. Ses cheveux blonds étaient doucement caressés par le vent. Ses yeux, exprimant une douleur perceptible, brillaient d'une lueur de rage et de désespoir. Une larme roula sur sa joue, alors qu'il se rappelait…

***~¤~*Flash Back*~¤~***

Une jeune femme, aux longs et beaux cheveux blonds était assise sur un rocher. Une amie à lui. Il lui dit bonjour, elle lui dédia un sourire, et elle répondit à son salut. Il s'éloigna, mais elle le rappela. Il vit alors que deux autres femmes étaient installées près d'elle.

-Draco, il faut que je te présente quelqu'un !!

-Euh… oui… Mesdemoiselles ?

-Voici Vénusa Black, ma meilleure amie. Vénie, je te présente Draco Malefoy.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer, Vénusa.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit Vénusa. Paradise m'a parlé de vous en termes très élogieux.

-Paradise !!! Tu parles de moi, maintenant ?

-Je ne parle que de toi !

Paradise Nightwish esquissa un sourire moqueur.

-Bon, maintenant, arrête de te faire des idées, j'ai parlé de toi à Vénie, parce qu'il me semble que vous êtes fait pour vous entendre.

-Pour nous entendre ? Vraiment ?

J'en doutais à l'époque, mais, elle avait raison. Vénusa est devenue une grande amie et une grande confidente, pour moi. Tout comme Paradise. Je l'ai adorée, et je l'adore toujours, maintenant que tout a basculé.  Mais elle n'a pas su m'aider, quand j'avais besoin d'elle…

-Draco, voici aussi Marisca Desprès.

-Enchant

-Moi de même, répondit-elle, d'une voix douce et chantante.

Ta beauté, à ce moment là, rayonnait d'une lumière méditerranéenne. Tu semblais la douceur, la sagesse, et la joie incarnées… Maudit sois-je !!! Maudite sois-tu !!! Je te hais, à présent, comme je t'ai aimée, quand je t'ai vue… maintenant que je te connais. Maintenant que je sais le bloc de glace qui demeure en toi, et qui te sert de cœur. Je n'ai jamais été aussi froid, moi qu'on trouvait glacial et cynique. Tu bats tout le monde, à ton petit jeu… Mais tu restes tout de même mon Amour…

Et je te tuerai…Ton cœur fondra, se retrouvera sans défense. Et tu sentiras la douleur s'emparer de toi.

- Je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre ! s'exclama joyeusement Marisca.

***~¤~*Fin du Flash Back*~¤~***

Draco prit une poignée de pierres, qu'il jeta, de rage, dans la mer. 

Marisca, tu m'as dupé. Tu as cru que tu pouvais jouer avec moi. Avec mes sentiments. Cela se retournera contre toi….

Tu paieras ta traîtrise.

Je hanterai tes jours, et tes nuits jusqu'à ce que mon âme soit apaisée. 

Il contempla une dernière fois les flots, et fit demi tour. 

Son esprit ne serait jamais apaisé, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas pay

Il se souvenait… 

Sa rencontre avec Marisca, le plus beau jour de sa vie, croyait-il… 

Elle n'était que tendresse, sourires. Son regard était presque fuyant, mais qu'importe. 

Il l'a aimée dès le premier regard.

Elle a senti ce regard brûlant, elle a sourit.

Il a cru qu'elle ressentait la même chose, elle avait décidé de s'amuser un peu.

Elle était double, elle était fausse. 

Personne ne savait ce qu'elle avait dans le cœur… 

J'ai compris à mes dépends, et trop tard, que de cœur tu n'avais pas…

Je t'aimais, je t'ai offert mon âme.

Tu l'as prise, l'as torturée, brisée, avant de me la rendre enfin, mais dans quel état…

Dans un état pitoyable, comme mon cœur dont tu as fait des miettes…

Il reprend sa route, ne regarde pas en arrière. 

Il sait où elle est. Il va la retrouver pour réclamer justice. 

Il approchait pas à pas, sa fureur étant son carburant… 

***~¤~*Flash Back*~¤~***

Des valises, des affaires entassées ça et l

- Marisca, où vas-tu ?

- Je rentre chez moi Draco.

- Mais ce n'est pas ici, avec moi, ton chez-toi ?

- Non. 

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Ici, c'était une salle de jeu. Tu étais mon jouet…

- Je croyais que tu m'aimais…

La jeune femme pencha la tête en arrière, et éclata de rire.

- Pour ta gouverne, sache que jamais je n'ai aimé qui que ce soit, et sûrement pas toi. 

Elle ferma la valise, et quitta la pièce.

***~¤~*Fin du Flash Back*~¤~***

_Tu m'as fait très mal ce jour-là._

_Le seul jour où tu as été sincère avec moi… _

_Comme je te hais à présent, alors que je t'avais tout donné._

_Je t'avais offert mon cœur, tu me l'as renvoyé à la figure…_

_Il ne me reste que la haine, qu'à présent je te porte._

_Et l'amitié de Paradise et Vénusa._

_Cela n'importe._

_Elles seront le roc qui me soutiendra._

_Et tu payeras…_

_Je te détruirai…_

_Mais comment te faire payer ?_

_La bibliothèque m'éclairerait sûrement…_

_Je trouverai, je le sais…_

_J'en ai la certitude… _

Draco se rendit rageusement à la bibliothèque de Pré au lard, s'attirant par là, les regards réprobateurs de la bibliothécaire. Il réussit à garder un minimum de sang-froid, le temps de jeter un sort, qui lui indiquerait la perfection.

Le sort qui la dégèlera

Le sort qui la terrassera

Le sort qui la détruira.

Draco emprunta le livre à la bibliothèque, et revint chez lui, le cœur rempli de satisfaction jalouse et haineuse.

Une fois agenouillé devant un autel, sa baguette dans une main, un fil dans l'autre, il récita :__

« **Amour et Mort s'emparerons de ton esprit**

**Toi qui maintenant ris**

**Tu vas payer de ta joie et de ta vie**

**Toi qui, de t'amuser, tu avais envie**

**Sous tes joies fallacieuses**

**Tu deviendras anxieuse**

**Tu perdras goût à tout**

**Tu regretteras de m'avoir rendu fou**

**Tu sentiras la Mort**

**Frôler ton corps**

**La lassitude s'emparer de toi**

**Une chute sans joie**

**Les larmes**

**Deviendront des armes**

**Tu ne pourras jamais**

**T'arrêter de pleurer**

**Juste une terreur**

**S'emparera de ton cœur**

**Qui deviendra faible**

**Mais tu n'auras aucune aide**

**Tu te laisseras glisser**

**Dans une langueur latente**

**Tu ne pourras que désirer**

**Mon nom, dans une passion latente**

**Et je te regarderai**

**Couler et te noyer**

**Avec le plaisir, certes dangereux**

**Qui me vengera de ton cruel jeu**

**Que maintenant brûle ta vie et ce fil**

**Ainsi soit t'il ! **»

Le fil, qui représentait la vie de Marisca, s'enflamma et tomba en cendre, à la simple pensée de Draco. Ce dernier se sentit envahit par une puissante sensation de pouvoir, mêlée de soulagement, et de cette haine jalouse qui vivait en lui, depuis que Marisca avait dévoilé son esprit de tromperie.

****

****

****

**_*¤*_**

****

****

**_Un tit mot pour les écrivaines ????????????? Lol ^^_**


	2. Le Châtiment

**_Salut... Vous l'attendiez tous, et ce n'est pas en vain... Voici le chapitre 2 de Aimer....._**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Didi / _Para_**

**LadyCaroooooooooooo** : lol, ptite erreur sur la personne ^__^ c'est didi, qui écrit avec aline ^^ Enfin, mirchi beaucoup ! A fé plaisir, que tu aimes../ _Choupinette !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Missi pour ton tit mot... Et vive la confusion Ptdr... je te vois mardi ;)_

Venusa : ben, la voila, la suite, sista.... on a été bien sadik, nan ? hihihi... missi de ta review, sista :p / _Et encore, elle a rien vu je crois O:)_

venus : ptet bien ^__^ / _Faut demander a Didi.. A ben suis bête, elle a répondu... Désoléééééééeuh !!!! [Comment ça chuis pas crédible ??? Grr..._]

Serpentine, la barbare : #^___^# merchi / _*Pique un fard * méééééééeuh...._

Lilie : *changement de couleur* missi, c tres tres gentil ^^ / _Désolée pour l'attente... O:)_

Paprika Star : on te previendra aussi souvent qu'il le faudra ! Enfin, je pense que tu ne l'oubliera dja pas tte seule ! Mouhahaha ! Mirchi pour la review / _Jouer avec un Draco peut être nocif pour la santé..._

Orlina : mirchi beaucoup #^__^# lol, vi, on est aussi sadik, l'un ke l'autre... (ex : les one-shots, de l'une et l'autre... mais si ceux de para, tu les a dja lu, lol) / _Vive le clan des sadiiiiiiiikes ...; Tu m'as jamais entendu rigoler ... mdr_

Celinette : faut pas bloquer sur le mot drama :p ensuite, si y'a pas de Didi... c'est qu'elle risquait de tomber malencontreusement de la Tour d'Astronomie 0: ) enfin.... missi missi de cette review *rougis* / _Note : A l'origine, y'avait une référence à Didi... Je te dirais où... Et tu comprendra pourquoi ça a été changé.... Sacré Didi... ^^* Jdis plus rien, la dernière fois elle a suivi un oiseau et... paf... alors..._   
  
La foldingue : missi pr le poeme.. et c'est vrai qu'elle est mechante, Marisca, 1 ? lol / _Marisca elle merite une fessée niéhéhé.... = Je sors..._

**~*¤*~*¤*~**

**II/ Le Châtiment**

Au moment où s'enflamma le fil, Marisca Desprès poussa un hurlement. Elle perdit conscience. Quand elle se réveilla, un seul nom lui vint aux lèvres. « Draco »   
Elle se reprit violemment. Elle ne pouvait aimer Malefoy. Ce Sang-Pur, qui avait réussi à se lier à Paradise Nightwish, et Vénusa Black, des sorcières trop bienveillantes envers les Sangs-de-Bourbe pour être de vraies Serpentardes, était la honte de la maison de Salazar… Mais était aussi sa merveille, lui répliqua la partie de son esprit dévoilée par le sort. Il était adulé, et craint, terriblement. Celui qui avait réussi à tuer le Survivant, et Lord Voldemort. Mais une personne ayant tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Héritier de Serpentard, pouvait-il décemment prétendre appartenir à cette grande maison ? Cela était le dilemme de la belle et insouciante Marisca. Dilemme sans fin, d'autant plus que le sort agissait. 

*_Maintenant, Marisca, est venue l'heure de ton trépas…_.*

¤_Je n'ai pas le droit, je n'ai pas envie  
De tomber amoureuse de ce traître.  
Il a trahit Serpentard  
Il doit payer…_  
.  
°_Mais avais-je le droit de lui faire mal à ce point ?  
Il m'aimait, il voulait passer le restant de sa vie avec moi  
Je l'ai tué…_

~¤ Amour et Mort s'empareront de ton esprit  
Toi qui maintenant ris  
Tu vas payer de ta joie et de ta vie  
Toi qui, de t'amuser, avais envie ¤~

  
Elle ne voulait que venger le Seigneur des Ténèbres à sa façon, à présent c'est elle qui a mal.  
Ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi.   
Elle était Serpentard, fermée aux bas sentiments humains. Fermée à l'amour. 

_Cette chaleur, en moi.   
Mes pensées, tournées vers lui, vers le traître à la cause. Mais il ne faut pas. Je… Je ne l'aime pas._

_Pourquoi dire ces quelques mots est si douloureux. Qu'ai-je fait ? Oh mon Dieu_. 

_Seigneur, ôtez cette épine de mon cœur.   
Seigneur, éloignez mon malheur.   
Seigneur, rendez-moi ma rancœur.  
Je vous en supplie Seigneur._

_Elle tomba à genoux, les mains liées, en prière_. 

~¤ Sous tes joies fallacieuses  
Tu deviendras anxieuse  
Tu perdras goût à tout  
Tu regretteras de m'avoir rendu fou¤~

_Draco… Je suis sûre que c'est lui, il m'a ensorcelée…_

_§ Ensorcelée ? Non, tu l'aimes. Maintenant tu l'aimes. Tu ne peux rien y faire. §_

_Mais je ne peux, je ne veux pas aimer.   
L'amour est une abomination, une faiblesse. Je ne suis pas faible…._

_§ Sens ton cœur se réchauffer. Sens ton sang circuler.   
Sens ton cœur battre. Sens ta vie s'éveiller.   
Sens ton corps s'éveiller à la vie. Tu souffres ? Sais-tu seulement pourquoi ? §_

_J'ignore ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça. Je n'ai fait qu'essayer de venger mon oncle_. 

_§ Tu vois, ce que tu ressens, c'est le châtiment. Ton âme est divisée, car tu refuses de l'accepter. C'est TON châtiment. §_

_Mon châtiment ?  
Châtiment pourquoi ? _

_§ Pour avoir meurtri un être bon, qui ne demandait qu'à être aimé, après avoir tant souffert. Rejeté par ses pairs, il n'avait plus que toi pour abriter son cœur. Vois ce que tu as fait. §_

_Je suis un monstre. Je ne mérite pas de vivre_. 

~¤ Tu sentiras la Mort  
Frôler ton corps  
La lassitude s'emparer de toi  
Une chute sans joie ¤~

Elle était à genoux, elle s'effondre plus encore. Sa tête touche le sol à présent.   
La main sur son cœur, elle a mal. Très mal.   
Elle a l'impression que son cœur pourrait exploser. 

_Alors je vais devoir aimer…_

_§ Mais tu aimes déjà. Ton cœur s'est ouvert. Maintenant il peut saigner. Et il saignera.   
Il saigne déjà. §_

_Oh, Draco, pourquoi me fais-tu cela ?  
Non, il n'y est pour rien, il est trop bon pour ça… Je crois…  
Je ne sais plus.   
Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens, ce que je suis, qui je suis._

_§ Tu payes ton arrogance, et tes manigances. Tu l'as cherché, tu l'as trouvé…§_

_Draco, Draco…_

*¤*

Loin, bien loin des pleurs de la jeune femme, un jeune homme observe le résultat de ses actes, de sa malédiction.   
Son regard est de glace, son cœur se serre à peine devant les souffrances de celle qu'il a tant aimé.   
Elle souffre ce qu'il a souffert.   
Il a envie de hurler de rire, mais se retient. 

Elle est à terre, suppliant.  
Du sang sur ses mains. Du sang sur ses joues…   
Ses larmes de souffrances, larmes de sang.   
Traces rouges sur son visage aux traits si fins, coulées salées sur son corps aguichant. 

Sa bouche se tord en un rictus de dilemme. 

Il voulait qu'elle souffre. Mais c'est si dur de faire du mal à celle qu'on aime plus que sa propre vie.

Mais il ne faut pas, il ne faut pas faiblir. 

Il reste là, contemplant celle qu'il aimait tant, et qu'il se force à haïr, pour oublier, réparer son cœur brisé plus facilement. 

*¤*

La jeune femme s'étendit sur son lit, en proie à une souffrance intense  
Son visage blêmit, jusqu'à ne plus paraître vivant  
Son corps refroidit lentement, et le sang se retira de ses lèvres  
Pas un sanglot ne la secouait, pas une larme ne coulait  
Bien pire était son état  
Son souffle était léger, et pâlissant  
Elle semblait être entrée en une transe douloureuse  
La beauté de son regard était voilée, voilée par la honte, et cet amour qu'elle n'essayait plus de rejeter

*~¤Les larmes  
Deviendront des armes  
Tu ne pourras jamais  
T'arrêter de pleurer¤~*

Dans son cœur, pourtant, des sanglots tentaient de percer  
Son âme pleurait, pleurait sa cruauté, et l'absence de cet homme qu'elle aimait à présent

_Draco, Draco…  
Pourquoi t'ai-je quitté ?  
Jamais je n'aurai dû…  
Tu es tout pour moi_

Une jeune fille frappa à sa porte. Marisca, avec la force qui lui restait, lui dit d'entrer. Et pénétra dans sa chambre, la fille du concierge, une adolescente attardée, mais néanmoins gentille. C'était l'une des Sangs-de-Bourbe que Black et Nightwish protégeaient. La femme en fut contrariée, et relevant à peine la tête, demanda :

-Que veux-tu, petite imbécile ?  
-Je suis venue vous apporter votre déjeuner, Madame.  
-Pars d'ici, Sang-de-Bourbe. Retourne avec les cochons !

L'adolescente, Louisia de son prénom, restait un moment stoïque, jusqu'au moment où elle prit conscience de l'ampleur de l'injure de la femme. Elle laissa tomber son plateau, qui se fracassa sur le sol, et quitta la pièce, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

*¤*

Draco, de sa pièce sombre, vit l'acte de Marisca, elle qui, jamais auparavant, ne s'était laissée à une telle révélation de sa personnalité…

*¤*

Et cette dernière, entendait les sanglots de la pauvre fille, ces sanglots qui se répercutaient en sa tête douloureuse, et lui rappelait le visage de son aimé, qu'elle avait perdu à jamais.

_Oh comment continuer à souffrir ?  
Alors que je t'aime tant  
Et que jamais tu ne me pardonneras  
De t'avoir, si lâchement quitté  
Oh, Draco, comment pourrais-je te récupérer ?  
Mais j'ai si peur de ta réaction…_

  
*~¤Juste une terreur  
S'emparera de ton cœur  
Qui deviendra faible  
Mais tu n'auras aucune aide¤~*

Elle n'avait plus la force de relever la tête, si lourde de ces pensées qu'elle avait toujours refoulé, et qui ne voulait obéir à l'orgueil de cette jeune femme, si sûre d'elle, d'habitude.  
Elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait continuer à vivre ainsi.

Mais un sursaut de vie s'empara de son esprit fatigué.

_Non. Draco, je te reprendrai  
Tu es mien, tu le resteras…  
Tu m'aimes encore, je le sais…._

Elle se releva  
Ses magnifiques yeux brillants d'une lueur déterminée.  
La lueur de son orgueil  
Elle croyait en elle, en la puissance de son pouvoir de séduction  
En la puissance de sa magie...

Louisia, entendant le pas énergétique de Marisca partit en sanglotant.

La jeune femme sentait une bouffée de fierté, alors qu'elle entendait le bruit que cette idiote faisait.  
Oh, non, rien n'était bon, en elle.  
Elle aimait le mal, elle était le mal…

Mais la graine semée par Draco ne cessait de grandir…

_§ Tu n'as pas honte de toi ? Tu t'attaques à des innocents, tu fais souffrir par plaisir… §  
Je suis fille de Serpentard, j'honorerai Salazar…  
§ Et tu penses… tu penses que tu pourras mettre le grappin sur cet homme ? §  
Il est mien, il m'appartient.  
§ Plus maintenant… Tu appartiens au Néant, et tu n'as rien… §  
Je suis Héritière de Serpentard. Je vaincrai tous les obstacles me séparant de lui  
§ Mais tu n'es RIEN §  
Mais comment puis-je continuer sans lui… sans vie…_

  
*¤Juste une terreur  
S'emparera de ton cœur  
Qui deviendra faible  
Mais tu n'auras aucune aide¤~*

  
Sur son visage, de nouveau, les doutes affluèrent…  
Elle tomba à genoux, sans une larme.  
Juste une puissante terreur se dessinait sur ses traits harmonieux.  
Elle ne savait si elle pourrait se relever…  
Et de nouveau, amener Draco à succomber…  
Elle ne savait pas  
Elle ne savait plus…

~*¤*~*¤*~

_**Pa taper, la suite viendra d'elle même... :P**_


End file.
